How to Date Maya Tendou
by Wildchu
Summary: Claudine knew every single thing about Maya Tendou. She had to, after all. She couldn't just go and proclaim herself to be Maya's rival without knowing anything about the top student. Claudine needed to if she ever hoped to outshine that infuriating woman. She just never expected her knowledge on the brunette to be turned into dating advice for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was originally posted on AO3, so if you see it on there that's why lol.

* * *

As with any other sunny afternoon, Claudine sat outside in her usual spot in the academy's courtyard, relaxing underneath the flowery outdoor pavilion. With a teacup in one hand and the other resting comfortably on the table, the blonde stared up in disbelief.

"You want me to do what now?"

Claudine asked skeptically, her jaws practically hanging open in front of one of her fellow classmates. A short brunette stood in front of the blonde nervously, her dark-colored eyes gazing anxiously.

"P-please? I need some advice on how to approach Maya and get her attention…," the classmate spoke softly, her index fingers tapping together in a panicked manner.

Even as it was uttered a second time from the girl, Claudine could not bring herself to believe what she was hearing. Of course, it was well known around the school that the French girl practically knew everything about the infamous Maya Tendou, and even Claudine prided herself about it. Hell, she may even know more about Maya Tendou than the brunette herself! It was no easy task, after all, to understand the top student and her cold (sometimes even harsh) demeanor.

It was necessary, as Claudine would argue, to know all the strengths and weaknesses of her one true rival. No information was trivial when it came to Maya, whether it was from her favorite type of food or to the exact form she perfected during dance practice. Knowing everything about Maya was essential, especially if she planned to beat and surpass Maya one day. As such, it was not highly unusual for students to come up to Claudine for advice on how to become like Maya and to get better.

But of all the things she expected for people to ask her about the brunette, _this_ was definitely not one of them.

Claudine's expression must have shifted at one point from shock to an unreadable expression as she noticed the girl flinch subtly.

The classmate averted her gaze from the French girl, a prominent blush on her cheeks as she spoke. "I-I really like her…and I was hoping you could help me since you and Maya seem to be close friends…," she trailed off, growing more nervous with each passing moment.

_Friends_? As if she was hit with another crushing blow, Claudine slowly set her drink down on the table before it slipped out of her hand. Stunned into complete silence, Claudine honestly did not know if she could speak anymore, much less know how to begin this conversation.

Sure, from the outside it may seem like Claudine spent a lot of time with the academy's top student, but it never crossed her mind that it could be taken as friendly. To her, at least, there was nothing friendly about her relationship with Maya. Every single day, Claudine was always challenging and bickering with the brunette in a desperate attempt to assert her dominance in the school, but Maya always came out on top. Whether it was in class or during dance practice, Tendou continued to outshine her in every way. Even if Claudine spent countless nights in the studio practicing till her legs gave out, she was always second best to Maya.

It infuriated the blonde to no end, and it angered her even more to think that anyone could mistake that as "friendly" or "close".

Though admittedly, Maya was the reason Claudine tried to better herself. Without that constant need to surpass the heiress, the French would not be where she was in the class. Maya seemed to draw out the better side of the blonde, the more motivated and determined side – but Claudine would never admit to that.

She will admit though that they have spent a lot of time together, whether it was in class or outside of it. Whenever one of them was spotted, the other would assuredly follow right behind and it became an expectation for the two to appear as a pair. No matter where people looked, Claudine would always be there around Maya.

But surely it was coincidental, Claudine reasoned. Even at this moment, it was simply a coincidence that the half-French girl was waiting for the Top Star to come and join her for tea like she always did. Even rivals needed to relax with each other once in a while, right? Surely, it wasn't _that_ strange to feel comfortable around a rival and let her walls down once in a while... right?

Claudine clicked her teeth together to stop her thoughts. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before she let rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin gently in her palm.

"Listen, I think you're mistaken," Claudine said softly, meeting her classmate's gaze. "Maya and I…," her voice trailed off once she met the girl's face.

The brunette was clearly bracing herself for rejection, her posture completely rigid and tense. Even so, it seemed like she was trying to put on a brave face and not show any disappointment.

Claudine silently cursed at how much that reminded her of herself, especially during the entrance exam when she was absolutely crushed by Maya and her stupid perfect self. Claudine bit back on whatever it was she was going to say, pressing her tongue up against the roof of her mouth.

_Goddamit._

She sighed in frustration and swallowed down in distaste. She knew she was going to regret this.

"Alright, fine. But I'm only going to help you this one time." Claudine watched as the girl looked at her in shock before nodding eagerly. God, she really hoped no one was paying attention to them.

Looking for an excuse to stall for time, Claudine took a sip from her herbal tea and frowned. It had only been a couple minutes, but her drink had already cooled down and it did not taste as good as it should have. Without missing a beat, Claudine mentally blamed Maya Tendou for it.

If that Maya had shown up on time like usual, the French would not be in this predicament right now.

Claudine could feel the expectant look from her classmate as she waited, and it took a moment for the blonde to wrangle out everything in her thoughts about the Top Star.

"Maya is…full of things you don't expect," she paused to gauge the other girl's expression. "She is surprisingly drawn to all things romantic, even though she doesn't seem like it most of the time. If you want her to notice you, you have to do something that would be able to sweep any girl off of her feet."

"What do you mean by that?" the smaller girl asked, to which Claudine shrugged.

"Whatever that you think is romantic. Personally, for me, I would be very flattered if someone were to…let's say write a poem or a song for me. It shows me that that person is not afraid of expressing themselves, and that's always a great start for any kind of relationship. Maya may share that sentiment, and I know she would also probably enjoy some sweets or flowers with it," the blonde said without a second thought, pouring herself some more tea to drink.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls, and Claudine figured the girl was letting her words set in.

"A-and you're okay with that? Like…you're not going to be jealous, right?" the girl spoke up.

Claudine nearly spat out and choked on her tea.

"What-..! No-..! *ack* I mean yes! I mean-…," the blonde struggled for air as she tried to settle down, her eyes tearing up lightly from the pain. Once she calmed down, Claudine composed herself once more, suddenly feeling some warmth on her cheeks. "Of course I won't get jealous. It doesn't matter to me what you do to Maya," she said with finality.

The classmate seemed to perk up and smiled brightly at her, any previous nervousness completely erased.

"Okay…! I will! Thank you so much, Claudine!" the girl waved her off before dashing away towards the main school building.

Claudine set her cup down with a noticeable clank, frowning immensely at what transpired. Did she really just give _dating_ advice on how to get Maya Tendou? Her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as she replayed the whole thing in her mind. Claudine most assuredly did, and she could have sworn the end of the world was nearing. For all she knew, pigs could start flying up in the air wearing cupid's sash while mocking her. Claudine let out a tired sigh.

"What was that about?" spoke an all too familiar voice behind her, scaring the living daylights out of the blonde.

"_Merde_!" Claudine cursed out loudly, forcefully holding herself down to prevent her from falling out of the seat. "You are really trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?" She scoffed, turning her head to glare at her sudden, but not unexpected, visitor.

Maya stood there elegantly with a small smirk, her arms rested comfortably around her chest. There was a hint of amusement in her lilac eyes. "It's not my fault that you don't pay attention," Maya rebutted, gracefully taking her usual assigned seat next to an angered Claudine, who was completely fed up with anything Maya-related at this point.

"I do pay attention!" Claudine snapped back. "But it would be nice, for once, if you could make a sound or _something_ to make your presence known. Otherwise, you could scare the other girls senseless with your sudden appearance."

The top student chuckled softly and Claudine felt her heart skip a beat. Maya's laugh was oddly sweet and melodic, and it was very rare to see the brunette show her genuine colors. It was a rare treat that only Claudine was privileged enough to experience. Although she would never admit it, the French girl recognized her rival had some charming characteristics about her, and it was no wonder why their classmates would fawn over the heiress.

Maya Tendou was quite literally the embodiment of perfection.

Claudine could feel her cheeks start to warm up more when the brunette shot her an infuriating smirk.

"I don't know these 'other girls' you speak of. You're the only one who gets surprised when I walk up from behind."

The corner of Claudine's mouth twitched up in annoyance. She held back the urge to smack that pompous expression off of the Top Star's face.

"That is bull crap, and you know it. Half of the freshmen here are intimidated and scared of you… hell, even some of our own classmates are! I know for a fact that I am not the only one," the blonde said sharply, turning away from the other with a huff to hide her growing blush. "Honestly, for a top student I would have thought you'd have known that about your own personality," she added, quietly anticipating for an argument.

To Claudine's surprise, moments passed by without a single word uttered. Concerned and perplexed, the blonde glanced back towards Maya.

There was a solemn gleam in Maya's amethyst eyes as she met Claudine's gaze, her lips pursed into a thin line. It was clear the brunette was in a deep contemplative thought.

"…but you're not intimidated by me, are you?" Maya asked in a low tone and leaned in, inching closer to Claudine.

Claudine was caught completely off guard. Her eyes widened slightly and she could feel her thoughts start to jumble together as she tried to assess the situation. Maya was looking at her with an odd gentleness and she almost seemed…concerned? There were no hints of Maya's usual arrogant and prideful self, and all the pretense of teasing seemed to have disappeared.

It was very unlike-Maya.

Claudine bit back on her tongue, dispersing any previous sarcastic remarks she had prepared. The blonde knew this was not the time antagonize the other, and she matched Maya's gaze with one of her own.

"What a ridiculous question. If I was, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now," the French girl scoffed, trying her best to pull on a cool demeanor.

A small smile made its way onto Maya's face, dealing another effective blow to Claudine's beating chest.

"Good. I don't think I could bear the thought of you being afraid of me," Maya admitted and hummed quietly as she helped herself to some tea, clearly satisfied with the answer.

The fair-haired girl flushed at the confession. At this point, Claudine was convinced there was some sort of witchcraft at play here. Otherwise, there was no proper explanation for the fluttery feeling she felt in her chest as she gazed at Maya's content expression. Claudine huffed.

"You're infuriating."

Maya continued humming, neither denying nor acknowledging it. They sat there briefly in a moment of silence.

"…So who was that girl?" the heiress asked.

Claudine started to feel the tips of her ears burn and she immediately turned away with a scowl. "_Méchant!_ Like I said, _infuriating_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the entire night, Claudine found herself plagued with thoughts of Maya Tendou. Whether it was spurred on by the dating advice she gave or by Maya herself, it was evident that there was something wrong. No matter how hard she tried to rid her mind of her thoughts, the image of Maya kept appearing.

Normally if it was any other night, the blonde would not have paid much thought to it. It was not hard, after all, to avoid thinking about Maya – even when the brunette's room was right across from hers and Claudine could hear every time the girl snuck out for a midnight snack (or whatever it is she does). Instances such as these contributed to her vast knowledge of the top student.

But this…_this_ was completely different.

Every time Claudine closed her eyes, she saw the way Maya's smooth locks fell forward, the way it covered and softened the brunette's lilac gaze, which only accentuated the gentle smile that was on her face when they talked. Even Maya's laugh echoed in her ears like an addictive melody on repeat, and the way top star seemed unguarded and carefree when she spoke. There was a strong sense of trust – one that was unspoken between the two girls. There was something _more _between their shared moments. Claudine recognized this, and it made her feel breathless. It made her heart race in inexplicable ways, knowing she was not the only one who felt this. But it was because they were rivals, right?

The longer the thought settled in her mind, the more it became clear how untrue that statement was. But even so, she vehemently refused to acknowledge it. Maya was a rival, and nothing more... Even if her heart told her quite the opposite. The blonde suddenly felt a strong urge to scream into her pillow. She tossed and turned in her bed, messing up her bedsheets as she tried to calm her nerves down, her hands bringing her pillow up to cover her face.

It was not until late in the night when the moon started its descent down from its highest peak that Claudine finally found peace and slept. To her, morning came by in the blink of an eye and she was soon blinded by the bright rays of early sunrise. She turned away from the sun and grumbled in her unconscious state, muttering several curse words under breath when her alarm finally rang. With an annoyed slam on her clock, she begrudgingly got up.

Half dazed and asleep, she made her way to start her morning routine, briskly walking by her mirror before something stark caught her eye. She slowly backed up to her vanity once more, almost comically taking her time to delay the inevitable. The half-French girl's eyes widened at her reflection and she had to physically suppress a horrified scream, biting down painfully hard on her lips.

There in the middle of the dimly lit area of her bedroom, Claudine bore witness to the ungodly tangled mess that was her hair. The golden locks were puffed in places it shouldn't have, and the visible knots that were in it could have easily rivaled that of Chewbacca's. With how much time her usual routine already took in the morning, getting her hair resolved would double – no, triple it.

Already, she knew it was not going to be a good day.

As predicted, she was the last one to arrive at school. By the time the French girl made her way through the halls, students and teachers alike had already settled into the classroom. There were a couple minutes left to spare before the starting bell, and although she was not technically late to class, Claudine still would have preferred coming in earlier.

Upon entering the class, there were a couple students who glanced back at the wavy-haired girl, but no one in her immediate friend group did. Over near the windows, Karen and the others were busy having a lively conversation amongst themselves, too busy to acknowledge Claudine's arrival. From the look on a certain bespectacled girl, the conversation was probably something unintellectual, especially when it seemed like Karen was the one leading it.

"Non, non! It's true, Jun-Jun! Hikari and I saw a jellyfish at the aquarium that was the size of the Titanic!" Karen bolstered loudly.

"That is very unlikely, Karen. In fact, that is outright impossible. Even a blue whale is 70 times smaller than the Titanic, and only a few rare species of jellyfishes could grow to be as big as the whale," Junna retorted back.

"But it's true! The jellyfish was _thiisss_ big!" As if to make her point, Karen jumped up on her chair and outstretched her arms as far out as they could go, while on the verge of tipping over and falling down.

Claudine could see Junna shaking her head in disapproval and Mahiru was trying to reign in Karen's antics, while the others were simply watching in amusement. Well, aside from Hikari who was staring very intently at the white cat keychain on Mahiru's bag.

The young girl chuckled softly as she snuck behind the group to get to her desk. It seemed like everyone was accounted for – all except for one.

Maya Tendou was nowhere to be seen near the group, or even near where her desk is.

That was strange.

The top student was usually the first one to greet her before class started. It was almost like a routine for the brunette to annoy Claudine with her presence, and it never failed to rile the French girl up for the day. The golden-haired beauty had to give a once-over of the classroom to search for the said student. Her crimson colored eyes finally landed near the front of the class where Maya stood with her back turned away. As she was ready to call out to the other, she hesitated.

There in front of the heiress, the classmate from yesterday stood, shuffling nervously around with an envelope in one hand and a rose in the other. She offered it to Maya with a stiff movement, abruptly shoving it near her face. Much to the blonde's surprise, Maya accepted the gifts and offered the girl a small smile.

Something inside of her set off, and she suddenly felt the air knocked out of her out of her chest, a myriad of thoughts clouding her mind at the sight. Maya seemed to laugh gingerly at something their classmate said, and Claudine felt her hands ball up into fists. Try as she might, she could not pry her eyes away from the unfolding scene.

She was completely speechless.

Truly, she could not comprehend it. It was one thing to ask the blonde for advice, but it was another thing to have it _taken_ seriously and _applied_ immediately. Claudine did not even have time to mentally prepare herself for the sight of Maya being with the girl, especially not after her little fiasco the night before.

"-dine."

There was a sense of betrayal in Claudine's chest as she continued to watch the brunette carry on the conversation, none of the intimidating or cold demeanor Maya usually had present. The girl seemed to be more relaxed now, and for some odd reason, that angered the French girl. Since when did Maya Tendou learn to be friendly and sociable?

"-audine."

She knew what she was feeling was irrational. She decided, after all, that Maya was only a rival. She had even made it clear to the entire school that their relationship was nothing more than that. It was just a very, very intense rivalry and the blonde really should not be concerning herself with the Top Star's love life. It was none of her business who Maya Tendou dated should she choose to. So then, why was she feeling so miserable about this?

"Claudine!"

The light-haired girl was pulled out from her thoughts with a jolt. Dazed and confused, Claudine blinked as she turned in the direction of the voice, surprise written all over her face when she glanced down at a short auburn-haired girl.

Futaba let out an annoyed huff, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she glared up. "Finally. I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute or two, Claud," she said bluntly.

"Ah… pardon. I didn't mean to ignore you," the fair-haired spoke a little too softly, averting her gaze from the other. "I was just…distracted."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes at the other. "Obviously. Either that or you've grown deaf from the volume of your speakers during your practices," she said with a sarcastic tone.

Claudine chuckled quietly at that. Futaba never failed to make to make her smile and ever since the start of their friendship, the other always seemed to be there when the blonde needed her the most. And right now, she desperately needed a distraction.

Her friend's expression softened once she saw the pain flash across the French girl's face. "But in all seriousness, are you alright? You're usually the first one to come to class, so I thought something happened to you," she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"_Oui_. I am alright." The taller girl finally set her bag down, rummaging through it to get her notebooks out.

"Mind if I ask where you were this morning then?"

"Oh, I was just…" Claudine's voice trailed off as a certain figure inched its way into her peripheral vision, causing her to jump slightly.

"She was probably still asleep in the dorms when we left. You know how much she loves her beauty sleep," Maya spoke up, a teasing tone evident in her voice as she smirked.

The blonde immediately glared at the brunette, the anger in her eyes more intense than usual. An inexplicable tightness gripped its way into Claudine's chest upon the sight of Maya, and she felt irritated that the other had the audacity to come up to her after shamelessly flirting with their classmate. The heiress must have noticed when a brief glimpse of shock crossed her face.

"I don't need your snarky comments this early in the morning, _Tendou_," Claudine bit back harshly, practically hissing out the other's last name.

Maya was taken aback but soon masked it with a look of indifference. She frowned a bit, trying to decipher the other girl, and returned her rival's glare with a cool gaze of her own.

"I see. It seems you woke up on the wrong side of the bed as well," the top student retorted, the teasing completely gone and replaced with apathy.

"Shut up. Again, I am _not_ in the mood right now, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could go be sarcastic somewhere else in the class," she snapped back, slamming her notebook down to end the conversation there.

There was a flicker of irritation in the brunette's eyes, but knowing her, Maya would not express it out loud. Instead, she continued to search for something in Claudine; something that may give her a clue on this odd behavior. When none could be found, her analytical gleam turned into one of concern, but it was gone the instant it appeared.

The dark-haired girl let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. If you wish to speak with me and be _civilized_ about it, you know where I'll be." With that, she turned away sharply and headed towards her desk, brushing her long hair over her shoulder as she did.

Like with anything else Maya did, even the way she walked away from the fight was flawless and perfect, much to Claudine's annoyance.

Futaba stood there in complete disbelief, her mouth opened slightly. She knew better than to intrude on the two girls' arguments when they had one, but it had gotten out of hand fairly quickly this time around. Her gaze flickered back and forth from Maya and Claudine, confusion clear as day on her face.

"Hey, Claud… are you sure you're alr-"

The first bell rang, interrupting whatever the short-haired girl was going to say. The blonde girl sat down abruptly in her seat, leaving no room for conversation and Futaba groaned inwardly before taking her seat.

Needless to say, the French girl spent the entire school day giving Maya the cold shoulder and avoiding her whenever she could – which was near impossible when she practically shared the same schedule with the top star.

Hoping to avoid another repeat of yesterday, Claudine made an extra effort to wake up early and arrived at the school before anyone else could, readily getting dressed into her light-pink leotard for dance practice. Practicing early in the morning and late at night was a common routine for her, so it should come as no surprise that she would be the first one inside the studio.

With what little time she had left before the others arrived, the blonde started to stretch out her hamstrings as she bent forward, reaching her arms down towards her toes. Counting the seconds quietly, she gradually started to feel the burning sensation as her muscles loosened, and soon she moved on to the next stretch for her back muscles, her eyebrows knitting in deep concentration and inhaling deep breaths.

Once Claudine finished the last of her exercises, the first signs of life started to echo in the hallways. The loud footsteps from her classmates reverberated through the walls, filling the once silent air of the studio. A moment later, the sliding door of the room opened and a certain redhead emerged, her eyes still clouded with the remnants of sleep.

Karen raised her hand up to cover her mouth from an incoming yawn, completely oblivious to the other girl in the room. It was not until she almost practically ran into the blonde in the center that she let out a surprised yelp, her eyes widening.

"Oh! S-sorry Claudine! I didn't realize you were there!"

Claudine simply gave her a dead-panned look, her lips thinning into a frown.

_Really? _She thought but rolled her eyes as she decided to let it go. It was Karen, after all.

Soon another pair of footsteps tailed behind, the owner of it being none other than the silent, ebony-haired girl that was Karen's partner. Hikari gave the two a glance, nodding in acknowledgment of the French girl. Nana, Junna, and Mahiru followed shortly afterward, leaving both Kaoruko and Futaba as the last ones of the group. The pink-haired girl waved a greeting at the blonde with a flick of her wrist before falling in line with her partner to stretch.

As she waited patiently for her classmates to get settled in for class to start, Claudine could not help but notice the absence of her rival once again. With pinched eyebrows, she continued to stare at the door full of incoming students, a knot of anxiety building up in her stomach. It has been two consecutive days now that she did not see Maya first thing in the morning, and that disappointed her for some reason.

Without thinking, her feet started to shuffle its way closer towards the entrance, her fuchsia eyes searching restlessly for any sign of the brunette. She stopped a couple inches from the doorway when she spotted the familiar violet leotard, peeking just around the corner.

The sight of the long, dark hair flowing down with the signature blue bow at the back gave Claudine all she needed to know that Maya was once again turned away from her. Her eyes briefly drifted over to the side expecting the same classmate from yesterday, but her heart dropped when she spotted not just one, but _two_ more girls who were completely different, their arms bearing gifts for the top star.

Not a beat later, the blonde spun on her heels and headed back into the center of the room, a heavy feeling settling itself on her chest. All of her stretchings had been for nothing as she started to feel every fiber of her body tense, her jaws clenched together to stop whatever it was at the back of her throat.

Of course, this was going happen. She should have predicted this was what was going to happen. From how happy and excited the girl from yesterday was from the successful advice, there was no way she _wouldn't_ have shared it with their other classmates. For all she knew, the entire goddamn academy could be going after Maya now. It was Claudine's foolish thinking for believing otherwise. But the question from before popped into her mind again: why did she feel so depressed about this?

Her mind lingered on the thought.

_…Is it … because I'm… in love with Maya…?_

_Love_. The word stirred violently inside her head, attacking every corner of her psyche with its heavy weight. Claudine has had crushes every now and then, but most of it was fleeting, like a passing cool breeze on a scorching hot summer's day. Love was definitely a word that held immense power, and it was certainly not meant to use lightly.

Even so, the word continued to bounce back and forth in her mind, and Claudine started to feel her senses grow numb. At this point, it was obvious to her.

Of course, her conflict did not go unnoticed by an ever-observant Futaba, who had been keeping an eye out on her since yesterday's little scene. Sensing something was awry, the pink-haired girl excused herself from her partner and headed over to her taller friend, worry written all over her face. Her suspicions were confirmed when the wavy-haired girl did not even bat an eye at her appearance.

"Claud," Futaba whispered quietly, getting her friend's attention by gingerly grabbing her hands. "_What's wrong?_" she pleaded, her gaze flickering for a moment when she noticed Maya was now entering the studio.

Claudine caught it and she glanced back, biting down on her lips hard. She hung her head down. She knew it would be unfair to keep the shorter girl in the dark. The French girl slowly pulled her hands from Futaba's grasp. "…I'll tell you later, okay?" her voice was frail, something even she did not know was possible.

Right now, she must face the biggest challenge she's ever encountered: to act normally in front of Maya Tendou.

She couldn't possibly let the top student know what was going on in her mind right now. Not only would it bring embarrassment to her, but it could very well end her spirit if her feelings were not reciprocated. At one point, Claudine may have had an idea of what Maya's feelings towards her were but as more girls start to approach the Star, she grew more unsure.

Truly, this would be the testament of her acting skills if she were to pull this off successfully, fighting against her quickening heartbeat and her growing disappointment that she may be too late in realizing her feelings for the brunette. As the other girl approached, Claudine steeled herself, turning around to face the top student with the best haughty expression she could muster.

It seemed to work, by the look of the smirk on Maya's face.

"I presume you're in a better mood today, _ma Claudine_?" the dark-haired girl teased, a familiar playful gleam in her eyes.

The blonde twitched at the term of endearment, a slight pain shot through her heart. Claudine knew her partner used it solely to push her buttons, but it has now taken on a whole new meaning. And it hurt.

"_Mechante va._ I've always been in a good mood. You probably just interpreted it wrong," she jabbed back, trying her best to push down her feelings. "You've never really been able to read people and their moods anyways." Claudine crossed her arms, letting out a huff before pouting.

A chuckle escaped from Maya's lips. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, _ma cherie_. After all, I'm able to read _you_ pretty easily," she said with a cheeky grin.

Claudine bit on the inside of her mouth, glaring harshly at the brunette. If only Maya knew the irony behind her words.

But Maya can't know.

She can't know just how much Claudine had fallen for her.

The brunette held out her hand for the blonde. "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, Claudine found herself heading towards the school's library later on in the day with her pink-haired friend, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously as they searched for a quiet and isolated table for them to sit. Usually at this time, she would be sharing her free period with Maya, and they would mostly talk and chat with each other. But today, the blonde could not bring herself to bear another moment with the top student. Miraculously, her friend had a plan set for that.

Futaba somehow managed to convince Kaoruko to distract Maya during this time, but of course not without a verbal fight. Unfortunately for Claudine, Futaba was not the only one who witnessed what happened in the morning, and the blue-haired devil was relentless when it came to new juicy gossip – especially if it pertained to the two top students. According to Futaba, Kaoruko had once referred to them as her "daily dose of soap opera." Claudine did not dare to ask for further elaboration.

As soon as the two sat down, her shorter friend gave her an expectant gaze, a hint of concern in her violet eyes, and Claudine was oddly reminded of the very person she was avoiding. If Futaba grew out her hair and dyed it brown, she was positive she would be staring at Maya's twin of sorts. Luckily for her, that was not the case. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table as she collected her thoughts, very much aware that time was of the essence – especially if she wanted to spill everything out to her friend.

Much to her displeasure, the time she took to collect her thoughts were all in vain as everything just spilled from her in a jumble of words. In short, it was a mess. Claudine blurted out everything and anything that came to her mind, starting from the beginning where she gave the dating advice to their classmates and up to the very present. Futaba figured there was some sort of chronological order to what the blonde was saying, but she quickly became lost as her friend continued to breathlessly explain the situation. There were some hand motions as well, as if to emphasize the French girl's frustrations at how breathtakingly gorgeous and infuriating Maya was – or at least from what Futaba was able to pick up on.

"I think I'm in love with Maya," she uttered out lastly in a hushed voice, taking in a sharp intake of breath as she realized she was rambling on.

Futaba had an unreadable expression on her face, blinking incredulously at her blonde friend. "Really? You just now figured that out?" she asked bluntly.

Claudine's cheeks started to heat up at her friend's dead-panned look, completely taken aback by the indifference at her confession.

"Wh-what do you mean? O-of course I did-…!" the French girl stuttered profusely, the tips of her ears now beginning to turn the same shade of red when the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Claud. It was pretty obvious to me that you were in love with Maya before. I don't think I've ever seen you _not_ lovestruck by her."

"_C-c'est impossible...!_ I was never-…," Claudine choked.

Futaba raised up a hand to stop her taller friend from talking and stared at her with a serious expression, a stark contrast from her usual.

"Even with all your talk of rivalry and wanting to beat Maya, you never once said anything bad about her behind her back. In front of her, maybe, but even then, you aren't really talking _bad_." The pink-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's face it: you're absolutely _smitten_ about her, and you can't bring yourself to talk negatively about someone you _love_."

As much as the blonde wanted to argue with her shorter friend, Claudine knew she was in a losing battle. She simply grumbled and hid her face behind her arms, resting her head down on the table to avoid any more embarrassment.

"So let me get this straight – you're definitely not. And so, when some girls come up to Maya with gifts and high praises, you feel jealous and you don't want people to be flirting with her?"

"…I'm not… jealous…," she muttered.

"You are absolutely jealous, and you can't fucking change my mind otherwise. Pardon my French," Futaba huffed.

"That. Is. Not. French," Claudine finally lifted her head to send her friend a chilling glare, somehow managing to sound angry despite looking like a blushing idiot.

Her friend let out a frustrated sigh, simply ignoring the comment. "And here I thought you were going through some sort of mid-teen-life crisis," she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"…I don't know how she would react to it…," she admitted, averting her attention

"Oh come, on Claud. Just be honest with her! If anyone knows her better, then it would be you. Besides, I'm pretty sure she has the hots for you too." The shorter girl kept her eyes closed, feeling a headache coming on from trying to deal with the dysfunctional gay in front of her.

There was a jarring silence. If it had not been for Claudine's sharp gasp, Futaba could have sworn the girl went into cardiac arrest.

"_Quoi_?" The color in the blonde's cheek flushed, her eyes widening in complete shock. "…what do you mean that?"

"…you're joking, right?" the red-haired girl sat up a little straighter, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Don't tell me you didn't know…"

The silence and the gaping jaw from the French girl were all Futaba needed to know before slamming her head down against the table. "You're a fucking useless gay."

Just as Claudine was about to argue with her friend, a sudden crash from behind made her jump up from her seat, a rather high-pitched squeak escaping from her lips. Futaba had reacted similarly, sitting upright while blinking in surprise. The French girl searched around for the source. Her eyes landed on an open book that fell to the ground with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. She picked it up, her hands carefully smoothing out any folds on the pages, and she glanced up toward the shelves, her eyes narrowing.

There was no one to be seen, but Claudine could not help feeling someone was there. She turned back towards her friend who was staring peculiarly at her. "Did you see what happened?" Futaba shook her head, but she could see her friend's attention was elsewhere.

"No," her friend responded briskly, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"This book couldn't have fallen out on its own. Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Claudine pressed on. Her eyes drifted back down to the book, glossing over the contents before putting it back on the shelf.

"Nope. I didn't see anything," Futaba said and leaned back in her chair a bit. "But, honestly, I think that book is the last thing you should be worried about," the shorter girl said, trying her best to hide a knowing grin.

Lunchtime came around and it was almost near impossible for Claudine to avoid Maya now. She had run out of excuses and based on how insistent the brunette was about having a meal together, it became clear that she would not be able to escape. It vexed the blonde to no end that a single dejected look from Maya could make her resolution crumble.

But after her conversation with Futaba, it was easy to see why.

There was a lot more to Maya Tendou than her cool exterior and fierce passion for the stage. Claudine may not have been the first person to recognize this, but she was certainly the first person to ever _see_ it - to see how much the brunette cared for others, and how easily the littlest things could hurt Maya's tender heart.

It was not a singular event that confirmed the blonde's suspicions; rather, it was more of the subtle signs and cues she's observed from the heiress over the years - the way Maya would suddenly grow quiet when she's thinking, the way she glanced away when asked a hard question, and even the way she hesitated for half a beat before giving her signature smirk.

To her knowledge, Claudine was probably the only person who understood this about the brunette. Her extensive studies and research on Maya, that were perhaps border-line stalkerish, would have gone to waste had she not understood. She reminded herself it was because she wanted to beat her rival, and thankfully it seemed like the brunette was just as determined to stay on top. But perhaps that was why their relationship together felt so special and so unique.

No one understood each other as well as they did. As much as Claudine knew about Maya, her rival knew just as much about her. If she was being completely honest, it was unnerving. There wasn't anything the French girl could hide for long from those prying, lilac eyes and likewise with the other. Since when did creepily staring at each other become the norm in their relationship?

She thought hard. Claudine glanced up towards the brunette across the table from her in the cafeteria, biting down on her lips slightly. Maya was happily munching down on the baumkuchen Nana had made this morning, and the blonde debated whether or not to scold the star for not eating something more nutritional. Of course, she couldn't really say much since she hasn't even touched her own food yet. But here she was - already critically judging the brunette's unhealthy lifestyle by fiercely glaring a hole into the pastry.

As if on cue, Maya let out a soft chuckle, attracting Claudine's attention back up to her. "See something you like?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. To slap that abomination off your plate," the French girl retorted without missing a beat. "Honestly, Maya. Do you even know how to take care of yourself?"

"I'm alive and talking to you, aren't I? I would say that's quite a feat, even by my standards," the brunette said while taking another bite, purposefully exaggerating the way she chewed to get a rising out of her rival.

"_Ugh._ You are insufferable, and I mean that in the meanest ways possible, Tendou," Claudine huffed out. With one swift motion, she passed her own plate over towards Maya and glanced away, ignoring the surprised look on the other's faced. "Here. I'm not all that hungry anyway."

Maya shook her head and tried to pass it back. "Oh no, I can't possibly just take -," she stopped mid-sentence when someone suddenly walked up behind her.

Claudine did not need to turn around to see exactly what was happening. Another one of their classmates had gone up to the brunette, and like with previous encounters, the top star was greeted with a bouquet of flowers. A very faint pink colored her face upon receiving the gift, as well as some words of praise. After that, the blonde completely drowned out whatever conversation the two girls were having. She did not need to hear how much the other girl loved Maya's acting, or how beautiful Maya was herself.

It was everything she already knew about the brunette, but she would have never said it out loud. Perhaps that was why she was never able to make Maya blush, even a little, like their classmate had so easily done. But something else really bothered the French girl: the fact that Maya seemed so relaxed around other girls who were not herself.

She continued to watch the heiress accept the gifts from her admirers and something churned in her stomach. With the way that Maya was acting, she couldn't help but wonder.

Was Maya growing tired of her? Seeing as Claudine was always getting second best, it would make sense if she grew bored while waiting for the blonde to catch up. Maya Tendou never once slowed down, and she certainly never once looked back at Claudine. Even when the top star was within her grasp, it didn't seem like she paid any heed to the blonde.

That had to be it. Maya was probably tired of waiting for her, so she had to go find her next challenge in order to stay on top of her game. The thought depressed Claudine greatly, and the next thing she knew she was up from her seat, her metal chair scraping roughly against the floor.

Whatever conversation the brunette was having was promptly paused, and Maya glanced up at her, concern clear as day in her eyes. "Claudine...?"

"_Pardon_. I just remembered I had to meet up with someone before lunch ends," she said briskly before turning. She could feel Maya's worried gaze searing into the back of her head. "I'll catch up with you later if I have time," she added - more for the brunette's sake than for hers - and walked away as calmly as she could, even though she was anything but.

She needed to be alone for a bit, and she didn't really want anyone to see just how in pain she was, especially not around Maya.

No more dance practices.

At least, not for tonight.

There were too many thoughts and feelings swirling inside of Claudine, clashing and pulling herself apart from the inside. She was not feeling herself and it would not be wise for her to practice on such unsteady feet. She needed to do something different; something that she hasn't done yet since attending the school, and something that she hasn't done in years.

She was going to go find the piano room.

Kept as a secret between her parents and herself, no one truly knew of Claudine's passion for the percussion instrument. Acting and singing were the only talents the world knew of her, and it was majorly due to her career as the child star. She was recognized for her extraordinary control of her vocals at a young age, but even then, it was something she had to work hard for. The blonde always needed to practice, to hone in on her skills, in order to continually come out on top. It was a struggle, to say the least. The piano, on the other hand, seemed to come naturally to her – and it was thanks due to her mother.

Both Claudine and her mother shared an intense love for music. Her mother was a talented musician of many instruments, playing everything from the guitar to the flute. But even so, nothing could compare to her mother's love for the classics: the piano. As a child, she always followed her mother into their living room and watched in awe as she played. Enchanted by how her mother fully immersed herself in the songs, how the melody seemed to speak from her heart, young Claudine knew she wanted to follow in her footsteps.

So, when the French girl sat down at the keys for the first time and started to play "Ode to Joy" by memory alone, her mother was ecstatic. From there, they were able to cultivate the brilliance that Claudine possessed, away from the prying eyes of the public. It was something meant for only her mother and her, and the blonde wanted to keep it that way.

Claudine soon found herself in the academy's music room, and her eyes immediately focused in on the beautiful black grand piano in the middle. Through the windows, the soft moonlight poured in. casting a small beam on the side where the pianist sat like a spotlight. Even from a distance, she could see the way the keys radiated, beckoning her forward. As if she was being pulled by an invisible force, the blonde walked over towards the piano with bated breaths. It had been ages since she last felt the urge to play, and it was _calling_ to her.

With soft, slender fingers, she gently traced along the smooth edges of the piano, her eyes silently admiring the masterpiece in front of her. Up close, Claudine saw some signs of wear on the instrument, most notably on the headboard and the pedals; otherwise, it looked perfect. An overwhelming sense of homesickness overcame her as it reminded her of when she used to play at home.

How long has it been since she last talked with her parents? Since she went home? Claudine reflected back on the past couple months, and she realized it was too long – too long without speaking to her mother. She had been so preoccupied and caught up in her time here at the academy with her classmates, and more importantly with Maya Tendou. Perhaps if her mother was here, she could help Claudine on how to cope with her feelings.

But she was alone, and there was only one thing that could help her at this moment. Claudine was in her sanctuary now; a place where she could give herself in and forget about the world for a brief moment. Her gaze lingered on the keys, and soon she took her seat.

There was a moment of uncertainty in her fuchsia eyes as her fingertips lightly ghosted over the keyboard, and the French girl doubted herself. Is she still able to remember the notes? Would she still be able to play, after taking such a long break from it? All of them were silly questions, of course. It would take a lot more for Claudine Saijou to forget about a part of her life. It was not long when her hands started moving on their own, remembering and playing what her mind could not.

The melody started out slow, her fingers dancing lightly over each key. Claudine moved with exact precision, striking each chord purposefully as she tried to get a sense of the rhythm, the sound echoing in the empty room with each note hanging in the air. After the first or second score, the tempo started to quicken, and Claudine steadily felt her confidence returning.

She did not know exactly what she was playing. But her heart seemed to take charge and every emotion she was feeling came pouring out onto the keys. There was a sense of pain, of loneliness, and even the sense of longing that had been buried deep within her. What could not be expressed in words were understood in every chord of the heartfelt song.

It was not until halfway into the piece that the blonde finally remembered where the tune came from, and everything seemed to fall in place. Although she did not remember all of the lyrics, she could recall the most prominent parts of it – the parts that reflected her own inner thoughts. And so, Claudine quietly started to sing.

_Your appearance resembles mine._

_Your speed resembles mine._

_But my silent cries echo within my heart._

_In the skies where brakes no longer work,_

_Will I really be alright as long as I persist?_

Claudine's voice blended in effortlessly with the chords, her head nodding gently in sync with the chorus. With her every breath, she could feel the heavy weight that hung on to the words as they escaped her lips, sinking her down further and further into the depths of her tender heart. It was not hard to figure who the recipient of her song was – there was only one person in the world who could top the blonde, and her heart ached for Maya Tendou.

But then it begs the question: when exactly did Claudine fall in love with the Top Star?

Her mind flashed back to the times the two of them were alone together, sitting underneath the pavilion while sharing tea – the moments where she would catch the gorgeous smile that graced Maya's lips and the way her amethyst eyes gleamed. Claudine felt the corner of her mouth twitch slightly upwards.

Or perhaps she fell during the times they danced together, where Claudine placed her whole trust in her partner – to lead them in the correct number and to make sure she didn't fall. It was where she felt safe and secure in the top star's arms. The more the blonde pondered on it, the more she realized there were so many instances where she could have easily fallen for Maya Tendou.

_They say ignorance is a bliss,_

_But I don't think I'll be content with it._

No. Perhaps Futaba was right. Perhaps it was during their first meeting in that audition room together where she asked the dark-haired girl to stretch with her. She was probably in love all along – masking it under the pretense of a rivalry and refusing to see it as anything but.

But it was probably too late for Claudine to come to terms with her feelings.

_In the skies where breaks no longer work,_

_Will I really be alright as long as I persist?_

The song slowly came to an end as her hands rested on the last notes, dragging the sound out and then letting it gradually die down into silence. She closed her eyes as she inhaled a large breath of air, her shoulders sagging down noticeably upon exhaling. Her heart was now out in the open, and Claudine has never felt more vulnerable. Her fingers quivered as they hovered over the keys. It was painful – but it was also liberating.

The silence hung on for another moment longer when all of a sudden a soft clap resounded into the room. The blonde was jolted out of her daze and she immediately snapped her attention up towards the source, Claudine's eyes widening in shock at the newcomer. It was foolish of her to think she would be alone when she realized who it was. She should have known she was going to be followed by a certain brunette.

Maya Tendou stood at the doorway with her infuriating smile, her applause growing louder with each passing second. Her clapping consequently stopped when her rival glared at her, but it did little to dull her expression. "That was beautiful," she spoke softly as she took a couple steps in, the moonlight casting a shine at the perfect angle on her face where her lilac eyes glinted. "I didn't know you could play the piano so well."

Infuriating. That was what Maya was. Even in her most private moments, the brunette somehow managed to fluster Claudine with a simple lilt of her voice. Fearing the moonlight would betray the blush that crept on her face, she averted her gaze away, her soft blonde locks covering her face slightly. She refused to acknowledge the compliment, and a stiff silence hung in the air.

Neither party wanted to speak up, and the tension grew. Both of the girls seemed wary; both of them afraid to speak up, but the brunette more so. Claudine finally drew in a deep breath and spoke up.

"What do you want?" she asked in a hushed voice, the usual fire in her gone. A feeling of exhaustion washed over her as her shoulder sagged down. Her lips thinned into a small frown, and Claudine realized just how hollow she felt. She had no more fight left in her to deal with the sorrow she felt when she looked at the heiress. "Why did you come after me?"

"I was just worried about you," the heiress confessed, surprising Claudine with how frail she sounded. It did not suit her well, but the brunette made no attempt to cover it up. She cautiously stepped forward and made way towards her rival, stopping right beside the piano with her hand folded neatly and gently on top of the instrument. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately… Are you okay?"

"_Oui, bien sûr. _I'm fine," Claudine lied. Her jaws tensed up as she felt Maya's discerning gaze on her. When the other girl gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder, it took everything in her not to jolt at the contact.

"_Claudine,_" Maya breathed out, causing the blonde to turn in her direction. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and there was a pleading gleam in her lilac eyes. There was an indescribable sense of hurt written across her face. "I know you better than this. _Please…_ don't lie to me," she pleaded, her grasp tightening.

Claudine gasped at the sudden pain in her shoulder, biting down on her lips as she tried to meet the top star's gaze. What she saw completely caught her off guard and there was a harsh tug in her chest.

Desperation.

There was an unmistakable sense of desperation in the way Maya held her, in the way she pursed her lips, and the way her gaze bore into Claudine. And it hurt. Not because it was a completely different side of the brunette that she's never seen, but because _she _was the one causing Maya this despair.

She didn't want that.

She never wanted that.

"I-it's… silly… stupid really-... I-I…," Claudine stuttered. It was not like her to be so inarticulate, but it seemed to be a recurring pattern when it came to the top star. It also did not help that Maya picked up on it and her frown grew tenfold. She bit down hard on her lips.

Futaba was right. To alleviate the brunette and cease this searing pain in her chest, she needed to come forward with her feelings - to speak the whole truth and lay it all out on this moonlit night. Claudine Saijou, after all, was not one to do things half-heartedly.

"I think I'm in love with you," she professed, turning to gaze at Maya before averting it to the keys again.

There. She said it. She finally let the words come out, and for a brief moment there was relief. She had been holding it in for so long, it just felt _so _right to let it out.

But now Claudine started to feel the full weight of her suffering as she thought about how her rival was going to react. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to jump out of her chest. Her ears drummed incessantly from her quickened pulse, drowning out the dreadful silence that ensued. After what felt like an eternity, she felt Maya's grip on her loosen.

This was a mistake. Claudine should have never revealed her innermost thoughts. The voice in the back of her head nagged at her harshly, hurling insults at her foolishness.

But it was too late to take it back.

It was up to Maya now to reject the French girl and end her misery – to let her feel the heartbreak and let her move on in peace. It would be a great struggle among the many, but Claudine could find solace in the fact that she spoke her mind rather than keeping it in and regretting it for the rest of her life. Which is why she was taken aback from what Maya told her next.

"Could you play the piece again?" the dark-haired girl had asked quietly, a strange gleam of determination in her eyes, and Claudine made little attempt to mask her bewildered expression.

"…_Quoi? Pourquoi?"_

Was she doing this on purpose? Was she trying to taunt Claudine and see how far she could torture her? Was Maya Tendou really this cruel?

The heiress must have noticed her partner's confusion and her gaze softened.

"Please?"

Claudine was brought back to reality when she stared up at Maya, slowly reminding herself of exactly who the top student was. Maya never purposefully did anything to hurt her, and despite her usual cold demeanor, Maya was not a callous person. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh before composing herself once more, her hands precariously in position on the instrument to begin playing once again.

For some reason, it was a lot harder to start the song with Maya watching her now. A small ball of anxiety started to build up in her stomach as she felt the brunette step closer to her, the other's warmth radiating off of her. If it weren't for all those classes she took on how to control her stage fright and her breathing, Claudine would have surely fainted right on the spot from a heart attack.

Miraculously, she eventually found the strength to start moving her hands. Like before, the song started out slowly. Each melancholic note danced lightly in the air and like before, a sense of longing grew in Claudine's chest. Why was she doing this? It was a rather disheartening song, and probably to Maya, it was unusual given the blonde's haughty attitude. She had no idea why Maya wanted her to play the piece again. Not unless if she knew the reason why it was played in the first place.

As if to answer her thoughts, Claudine suddenly felt the top student come up from behind and her arms brushed up against the other's. Maya had strategically positioned her hands to each side of the French girl's, and Claudine watched closely as her movements were mirrored.

Just like with everything else they did together, they synced up with each other and fell into the rhythm. Claudine shuddered when she felt Maya's warm breath against her neck, and she almost lost track of what chords to play.

Each time the brunette's hands brushed across hers, there was an electrifying sensation that passed through her. It was different from the usual spark they had when they danced together, where they stepped in line with each other, twirling and swaying with precise and practiced steps. but at the same time, it wasn't — it was still the same passion, the same intensity, only magnified, but it was more _intimate._

Both of their hands moved gracefully over the keys, but as Claudine listened more closely, she realized they were not playing the same tune. Unlike her own part, it was more elevated – more spirited. Maya's higher notes added a sense of possibility to the once disheartening song.

Every time Claudine's chords slowed down, Maya's quickened; every time her notes grew quieter, there was a crescendo that grew in intensity. For every single one key the blonde played, the top star would play three – no, four times as much. Each minor had a major to counteract it, and oh, what a difference that made! Claudine's despairing moonlight sonata had changed into a lively symphony.

There was no way it was the same song, the French girl thought. She was playing the same exact parts as before, but somehow the piece felt more upbeat, and dare she say, more _hopeful_. It was not the same piece, she argued.

But then Maya started to hum under her breath, and suddenly the blonde's conviction was thrown right out the windows.

_Your appearance resembles mine,_

_Your speed resembles mine._

_In the skies where brakes no longer work,_

_The two of us can end this if we try._

Like with anything she did, the heiress's voice perfectly carried itself along with the piano. Claudine held in her breath when she realized Maya was singing the missing lyrics – and then it all clicked into place.

Not only did Claudine forget about some of the lyrics, but she had also been playing the incomplete version of the composition. Maya knew this, and that was precisely why she made the former child star play it again. The revelation hit her hard, and Claudine's hands suddenly stilled when she felt the brunette's chin rest on her shoulder, her chest tightening upon the contact. She recognized it was an unspoken signal from the other, and she had to summon all of her strength to keep playing.

_I will make a promise to you._

Maya's voice continued with an oddly serious, yet sincere tone.

Claudine took a chance and glanced over towards the other, her heart stopping almost immediately when she was met with those lilac eyes. Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other, and Claudine thought about just how _beautiful_ Maya was underneath the moonlight.

_When you turn your sights and fly towards me someday,_

_I won't escape from your vision._

It felt like Maya was speaking to her directly, her word choice careful and so meticulously practiced, as if she had been waiting for this moment to come. Her voice was soft, and Claudine could not help but notice the faint rosy-pink color on the brunette's cheeks.

_Knowing that you are there and looking at the same world as me,_

_I am not able to lose heart even till the end._

_And I will definitely receive you better than anyone else._

The song came to a slow end. There was a moment of silence as the last note lingered in the air, and suddenly everything became a blur for Claudine as Maya leaned in. Maya's lips were warm, and just like how she imagined it, they were also incredibly soft. It was a chaste kiss, but it was long enough for the French girl to know she was not the only one who felt this.

Claudine's cheeks flushed when the top star pulled away, her nose brushing lightly against the other's. It was a tender moment when their gaze met each other, and she was close enough to see a similar pink shade on Maya's cheeks.

Neither one of them wanted to move, drinking up each others' sweet scent. Claudine never knew how much she loved the smell of jasmine. She truly did not want for the moment to end. She wanted to engrave it into her memories, to relive it again when she could.

But then Maya gave her that infuriating smirk, a playful gleam clear in her eyes.

"I do hope that clears some things up?" she mused, giggling softly when Claudine blushed even more and let out an indignant huff.

"You are _such_ a vexing woman, Tendou!" the blonde hissed out, shoving the laughing brunette away from her. "You always find a way to ruin things!"

The heiress grinned cheekily and tried to close the gap between them again, letting her arms drape over Claudine and drawing her in for a hug. Maya rested her head gently on top of the other's.

"I don't think that's ruining anything. I'm just trying to get some confirmation and see where exactly we stand, _ma cherie_," she hummed out softly and giggled when she felt a sudden fluctuation of heat from her partner.

_"Mechant va..!_ You… you can't just say that after we.. we…," Claudine could not finish her sentence and covered her face in embarrassment, her ears practically turning to the same shade of red as their bows.

"You know, you're awfully cute when you're blushing," the top star added, knowing full well of what she was doing to Claudine. It was even more amusing to her when she heard some muffled screams from the blonde, and she had to use her strength to prevent the girl from slamming her head down on the keys.


End file.
